A not so bad day
by Mr. ERAGOX
Summary: Pasado ya un tiempo de haber apagado el superordenador, los chicos llevan una vida normal. Ahora, en el dia de San Valentin, pensado que no va a haer problemas nuestros heroes va a pasar a disfrutsr este dia. ¿Todo saldra bien? ¿o van a haber mas problemas de lo que ellos creen? Parejas U&Y J&A (esta ultima es mi favorita XD) Las generos no los puse todos, el que falta es Humor.
1. Nuevo dia de oportunidad

A not so bad day

N/A: Este es mi primer Fic, por favor las criticas que no sean muy duras. Para que se sepa, los personajes usan la ropa de la 4ta temporada y se sitúa después de Code: Lyoko EVOLUTION. Sin más que decir disfruten.

Code Lyoko no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo Canal J, France 3 y MoonScoop.

Era 14 de Febrero en Francia y en el ambiente se podía oler la felicidad, pero no todo era paz y amor en aquel día. En un bosque cerca de una academia llamada Kadic, había un espeso bosque, muy adentrado en este bosque se encontraba una casa vieja, abandonada y casi en ruinas. No pensaría que esta casa estaría sola, pero con el silencio del bosque se escuchaba una chica llorar dentro. Eran sollozos muy fuertes, se podía notar que la chica sufría mucho.

POV de Aelita.

"No puedo creer que esto este pasando- se decía a si misma en su mente- y menos aun en esta fecha. Por fin nos libramos de X.A.N.A y pensé que todo iba a ir bien de aquí en adelante, pero no fue así ¡Que ilusa fui! Creía que todo iba a estar bien, sobretodo porque este día prometía que iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida…

FLASHBACK de ese día por la mañana:

POV general

Amanecía despejado sobre Kadic. El cielo estaba azulado, las nubes rosadas, y al fondo del horizonte, se observaba una atmósfera anaranjada. Eran las siete y media de la mañana.  
>El despertador de un estudiante de la academia sonó con un ruido ensordecedor. Luego, comenzó a oírse la canción más popular del momento, Break Away, del famoso grupo juvenil de Los Subdigitales.<p>

Un chico de unos 15 años, vestido tan solo con una camiseta interior blanca y un par de calzoncillos apagó el estruendoso aparato al darle un manotazo desde su cama. Abrió los ojos, bostezó, y se incorporó sobre la cama. Se llevó una mano a su pelo castaño y se desenredó los mechones oscuros mientras miraba a su compañero de cuarto, que seguía roncando acostado sobre su cama. Su melena rubia con un mechón morado resaltaba sobre su camiseta roja de pijama y sus bóxers naranjas.

– Odd, despierta –dijo el primer chico. Su nombre era Ulrich, y estaba ansioso por levantarse en aquel magnífico día.

– ¿Qué pasa? –se desperezó Odd sin entender nada.

–Venga, dormilón –contestó su amigo ya en pie y rebuscando entre su amaneció, y si no te levantas me comeré tu desayuno.

– ¡Ni te atrevas a realizar esa gran maldad! –saltó el niño de su cama. A los cinco minutos ambos se encontraban ya en los baños, duchándose. Allí se encontraron a un tercer amigo, Jeremy, que les saludó con una sonrisa mientras desempañaba sus gafas del vaho del agua de las duchas.

- ¿Están nerviosos? –preguntó Jeremy una vez hubieron salido los otros dos del cubículo de la ducha.

- ¡Que va!, este día va a ser increíble -decía Ulrich mientras la imagen de una chica japonesa pasaba por su mente.

- Si, seguro y ya estas pensado en Yumi -Dijo Odd provocándole un sonrrojo al castaño ya que sabia que era verdad.

- Cállate Odd, ya te dije que Yumi y yo solo somos amigos -Decía Ulrich con su tono lo mas serio posible intentando hacer que Odd no le siguiera molestando.

- Sigue diciéndolo, que mientras mas lo digas mas real será -Dijo Odd entre risas.

- Deberíamos bajar, Aelita nos debe estar esperando -Dijo Jeremy con un pequeño aire de soñador.

- Parece que no eres el único con una chica en la cabeza -Le susurro Odd a Ulrich mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Los tres camaradas salieron de los baños y bajaron el edificio a toda prisa hasta la cafetería. Hora del desayuno, algo que no se podían perder, en especial Odd. Entraron en el comedor, y se sentaron en una mesa en la que ya había alguien esperándolos: Aelita, una chica no muy alta de pelo rosado.

- Buenos días chicos. ¿Alguna novedad?- Saludo ella.

- Solo nuestro pequeño Ulrich soñando con Yumi otra vez- Dijo Odd con picardía.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hoy es un día especial?- Pregunto Aelita desconcertada.

- Hoy es día de San Valentín Aelita, ¿no te acuerdas?- Dijo Odd con sorpresa. Aelita abrió los ojos como platos, lo avía olvidado.

- Noooo, solo quería saber si era algo mas, como se te ocurre- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y mirando a Jeremy por el rabillo del ojo.

Unas mesas hacia atrás de donde ellos estaban, una chica de pelo rubio los observaba. Miraba con algo de rabia a Aelita, ya que a ella también le gustaba Jeremy pero no podía estar con el porque el estaba con Aelita.

"Hoy serás mío Jeremy Belpois,"- pensaba para si misma- "aun si eso significa deshacerme de Aelita."

30 minutos después, la pandilla estaba esperando en su banco habitual a que llegara Yumi, la integrante faltante del grupo.

- ¿Por qué creen que tarde tanto?, no es usual de ella llegar tarde- Decía Ulrich con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Extrañas a tu novia ya?- Decía Odd burlonamente.

- ¡Ya te dije que solo somos amigos!- Le replico casi gritando.

- ¡Hey!, relájate era solo una broma- Dijo Odd poniendo sus brazos hacia adelante como para detenerlo.

- Pues no tiene gracia- Dijo William el otro integrante del grupo de la misma edad que Yumi, a lo que Ulrich asintió.

- ¿Qué no tiene gracia?- Pregunta Yumi al llegar donde estaba el grupo.

- ¡NADA!- Gritaron William y Ulrich, un poco sonrojado, al unisonó.

- Disculpa Yumi,- interrumpió Aelita antes de que ella pudiera replicar- ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?, es muy importante.

- Bueno, pero después me explicares porque ellos reaccionaron así cuando llegue.

- Hecho- Dijo Aelita jalándola por un brazo sacándola de donde estaban los muchachos para que no escucharan la conversación.

- ¿Qué creen que Aelita quera preguntarle a Yumi?- Pregunto Jeremy un poco asombrado y preocupado por la reacción de la peli-rosa- Actuó muy extraño en la cafetería.

- ¿En serio no te das cuenta?- Dijo Odd mostrándole una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿De que?- Dijo Jeremy con cara de sorpresa, no entendía nada de lo que Odd le dijo.- Que probablemente se fue a hablar con Yumi porque no se acordaba del día de San Valentín y fue a pedirle consejo sobre un regalo para ti, probablemente- Dijo con la misma sonrisa, mientras en la ultima frase de la oración Jeremy se ruborizaba poco pero lo suficiente como para que, tanto Odd como Ulrich pudieran darse cuenta.

- Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas- Le replico.

- Pues tu rubor muestra algo totalmente contrario a lo que dices- Le dijo Ulrich mientras le guiñaba el ojo causando, por supuesto, que el rubio se ruborizara aun más.- Amigo, eres demasiado obvio- Le dijo William mientras le daban palmazos en la espalda

Mientras tanto en otro lado del patio, Aelita logro convencer a Yumi de que la ayudara con su problema.- Muy bien, lo primero será hacer que pasas mas a tiempo a solas con el. Lo segundo seria buscar un regalo de algo que le gustara mucho, lo cual tu ya debe saber.- Una vez que Yumi le dijo eso se volteo a ver a Aelita algo sonrojada por lo que Yumi dijo.

En ese momento, el altavoz del patio sonó, indicando que el director Delmas iba a dar un anuncio, pero lo que nuestros guerreros no sabían era que ese anuncio iba a cambiar por completo sus planes para ese día.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Empieza el plan

**N/A: Primero me disculpo, porque en el anterior Fic no puse el titulo del capitulo; el titulo es: "Nuevo día de oportunidad". Ahora continuemos…**

**Code Lyoko no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo, Canal J, France 3 y MoonScoop.**

Capitulo 2: Empieza el plan

Mientras tanto en otro lado del patio, Aelita logro convencer a Yumi de que la ayudara con su problema.- Muy bien, lo primero será hacer que pasas mas a tiempo a solas con el. Lo segundo seria buscar un regalo de algo que le gustara mucho, lo cual tu ya debe saber.- Una vez que Yumi le dijo eso se volteo a ver a Aelita algo sonrojada por lo que Yumi dijo.

En ese momento, el altavoz del patio sonó, indicando que el director Delmas iba a dar un anuncio.

- Buenos días estudiantes,- Dijo el director atraves del sistema de altavoces para asegurarse de que todos los estudiantes lo escucharan- como todos saben hoy es el día de San Valentín, y el comité escolar me a pedido a mi y a todas las instituciones educativas que por este día, se realizaran actividades especiales relacionadas con estas festividades. Se nos dio a escoger a los directores la forma de hacerlo de la manera más educativa- se escucharon pucheros de algunos estudiantes- y entretenida para todos los estudiantes,- enseguida los pucheros se convirtieron en gritos de alegría de parte de algunos- por ello e decido ir al parque de diversiones, pero antes verán una clase con un profesor de literatura, y una vez que vuelvan, a las 6 p.m. en el gimnasio, se realizara un baile por parejas, la única forma de entrar sin pareja es en un grupo de 4-6 personas. Llegaran del parque a eso de las 4 p.m. tiempo suficiente para que puedan arreglarse y, por supuesto, encontrar con quien ir. Eso es todo, puede volver a sus actividades- finalizo Delmas-.

- Acabo de tener una idea- Dijo Yumi mirando a Aelita directamente a los ojos- ¡Vamos a hacer que tu pases todo el día con Jeremy!- Exclamo con mucha alegría.

-¿¡QUE!?- Respondió sobresalta Aelita con un sonrrojo tan grande que se vería des el espacio.

- Claro es muy sencillo, además recuerda que el es muy tímido, lo que significa que le costara mucha energía, valentía, fuerzas y falta de timidez como para invitarte- Le dijo Yumi sin soltar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Tienes razón- Dijo Aelita con una cara que parecía tristeza y sin que el sonrrojo se le quitara- pero, ¿Cómo vas a hacer que eso suceda?

- Deja eso en mis manos, lo conseguiré. Ahora te voy a contar la manera de que el valla contigo al baile.- En ese momento se le acerco al ido y empezó a susúrrale el plan que tenia.

Sin que ellas lo supieran, una chica rubia había les estaba observando desde hace rato escuchado toda la conversación al principio con cara de enojo. Pero luego de escuchar el anuncio del director, se le formo e la cara una sonrisa en la que se notaba mucha malicia.

- "Esta vez no lo lograras Aelita, antes de que des cuenta Jeremy será mío y tu sufrirás por habérmelo quitado"- Se dijo para si misma mientras se levantaba hacia su habitación para planear su ataque.

A las 9 de la mañana todos los estudiantes de Kadic se encontraban dentro del Gimnasio esperando a ese profesor de literatura, algunos hablando sobre que irían a hacer ese día allí con ese profesor, otros hablando por teléfono y otros no hacían absolutamente nada. En una de las esquinas de arriba de las gradas estaba nuestro grupo Aelita, Jeremy, William, Odd, Ulrich y Yumi.

- Hey chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes.- Les dijo Yumi a Ulrich y a Odd lo suficiente mente fuerte para que Jeremy no escuchara.

- ¿Sobre que?- Pregunto Odd.

- Se los digo cuando salgamos de aquí, avísenle a William y que Jeremy no se entere por favor.- Respondió Yumi al ver que el profesor de Literatura avía entrado el Gimnasio.

El profesor era alto pero delgado, una nariz un tanto puntiaguda, cabello marrón e iba vestido con una camisa blanca y por enzima de ella un traje sin corbata y unos pantalones de vestir negros como su traje.

- Buenos días estudiantes, es un placer para mi que todos ustedes estén aquí presentes, mi nombre es Jasón. Apuesto que la mayoría de ustedes se pregunta para que están aquí. Pues se los diré: el profesor me a pedido que les imparta una clase, no tengo idea de porque, pero eso no me incumbe. Se supone que debo darles una clase, pero e decidido, por la fecha que es, darles una clase muy entretenida. Cada uno de ustedes saque una hoja de papel y un lápiz, lo que harán debe ser un poema y por lo fecha, algunos ya se imaginaran cual debe ser el tema del poema, pero para los que no lo han descubierto se los diré. El tema es por supuesto el AMOR.- cuando dijo eso algunos pusieron cara de susto, entre ellos Jeremy y Ulrich y otros pusieron cara de felicidad entre ellos Yumi, Odd, William y Aelita-El poema se iniciara con el nombre de la persona a la que quieren que llegue, si tienen alguna duda pueden bajar a preguntarme y yo los ayudaré, una vez que hallan terminado el poema al final de la hoja pueden colocar su nombre o, si les da vergüenza o son tímidos, solo coloque la palabra anónimo. Cuando lo terminen me los entregan todos y luego hare una evaluación y así sacare una calificación, para que su director piense que impartí la clase y esa es una clase de evaluación.- En eso un estudiante levanto la mano- Dígame joven.

- ¿Para que hay que colocar el nombre de la persona a la que quisiéramos que le llegara el poema?- Preguntó el chico

- Muy sencillo- dijo el profesor- para que luego le haga llegar a esa persona el poema, y no pueden no hacerlo ya que el director me dio permiso para darle el resto del día un castigo, lo que supone no ir al parque y tampoco al baile. Además el director me dio una lista de todos los estudiantes, y si creen que pueden evitar entregarlo los cuento a cada una de ustedes y así sabré si lo entregaron o no a pesar de que este en anónimo. Alguna otra pregunta- Todos negaron con fuerza- Muy bien pueden empezar, tienen hasta las 12 para terminar.- Finalizo el profesor mientras se sentaba en un escritorio y una silla que estaba allí puesta.

Una vez que hubo dicho esto todos los estudiantes empezaron a escribir a toda velocidad. Algunos sobre sus cuadernos y otros sobre el piso, algunos a toda velocidad y otros tan tranquilos que pareciera que estaban durmiendo. 3 horas después todos los estudiantes ya avían entregado la hoja y salían rápidamente del Gimnasio. Nuestros héroes salieron de último mientras Yumi se llevaba cuidadosamente, para que Jeremy no lo notara, a Ulrich, seguido do Odd y William.

- Muy bien ¿que es tan importante?- Pregunta Odd.- Aelita me a pedido ayuda en una cosa y necesito que me ayuden.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿te pidió que le ayudaras a conseguir un regalo para Jeremy?

- Mas o menos eso, al principio si era así, pero tras el anuncio del director, se nos ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Y esa idea es…?- Pregunto William.

- Primero lograr que ellos vayan sentados tanto de da como de vuelta en el autobús. Aunque creo que Aelita se esta encargando de eso ahora. Odd y Ulrich, como nosotros no podemos ir en su mismo autobús, asegúrense de que Jeremy se siente con Aelita.- Conto la japonesa.

- ¡SI SEÑOR!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras hacían un saludo militar.

- Segundo hay que conseguir que pasen todo el día en el parque sin que nada les distraiga,- Continuo Yumi- osea sin que Jeremy le preste atención a algo más que a Aelita. Tercero, el baile pero de eso me encargo yo ¿Entendieron? - Todos asintieron- en el parque hay que irnos nosotros cuatro a otro lado asegurándonos de que nadie interfiera con ellos dos.

- Uuuunnnn momento- interrumpe Odd- no vamos a poder disfrutar de las atracciones ni de la comida de la feria.

- Si prefieres hacer eso que ayudar a tus amigos- Dijo Ulrich.

- Vale, vale, lo hare, no tienes que hacer parecer un mal amigo.- Dijo Odd a lo que Yumi y Ulrich hicieron una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Kadic…

- Pero cuando se fueron. No me di cuenta- Expreso Jeremy con una preocupación notable.

- Relájate Jeremy, Yumi me dijo que necesitaba hablar con ellos sobre algo importante. Además X.A.N.A. ya fue destruida, no es un ataque de ella- Le dijo a Jeremy para tranquilizarlo mientras lo sentaba al lado de ella en una banca.

- Lo siento Aelita, a veces se me olvida eso y me preocupo mucho.- Se disculpo Jeremy poniéndose cabizabaja.

- No te preocupes,- le dijo abrazándolo por enzima del hombro- te entiendo. Además eso significa que te preocupas por ellos. Y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que se sonroje levemente.

- Gracias lo necesitaba- Dijo Jeremy mientras le agarraba la mano que tenia libre y cerraba el abrazo entre ellos dos, poniendo la cabeza de Aelita en su hombro ocasionando que a ella también le diera un sonrrojo y el de el aumentara un poco mas.

A lo lejos la misma rubia los observaba con una sonrisa de malicia.

-"Disfrútalo mientras puedas Aelita, ya que este será uno de los pocos momentos que estarás con el"- Se dijo a si misma mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa mas maléfica que la anterior.

Volviendo con los chicos y Yumi…

- Muy bien, eso es todo. Ahora, me voy a alistar y recuerden no desviarse del plan. - Dijo Yumi alejándose de ellos.

Ulrich espero a que Odd y William y se acerco a Yumi.- ¡Espera Yumi!- Dijo a lo que ella volteo.

- Emm, yo quería saber, si todo sale bien, este, si querías ir al baile con… migo- Dijo de manera muy entrecortada notándose un gran nerviosismo y el sonrrojo de sus mejillas.

Al escuchar esto, ella se sonrrojo un poco por que pensaba que no se atrevería a decírselo – Claro que si Ulrich, me encantaría.- Dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando que su rubor aumente.- Nos vemos frente al Gimnasio a las 5:30 ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto a lo que el solo pudo asentir.- Adiós Ulrich- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba.

POV de Yumi

- ¡ME LO PIDIOOOOOOO! Lo hizo, creí que no lo haría debido a su pena y vergüenza con estos temas- Se decía a si misma la japonesa- Tengo que encontrar la mejor ropa para ponerme. Pero me encargare de eso luego. Por ahora tengo que concentrarme en ayudar a Aelita con su problema de chicos, luego me encargo del mío.

POV G.

Volviendo con Ulrich en el bosque

Ulrich se quedo ahí parado en shock hasta que Odd volvió a buscarlo, ya que avían pasado 10 minutos desde la reunión con Yumi y el no regresaba a su cuarto.

- Hey Ulrich despierta- Dijo Odd pasándole la mano frente a su cara. Ulrich no reacciono.- ¡DESPIERTAAAA!- En ese momento Ulrich despertó cayéndose hacia atrás como si hubiese tropezado.

- ¿Qué… Que paso?- Despertándose como si hubiera estado inconsciente.

- Dímelo tu tienes 10 minutos aquí parado. Dime ¿Qué paso?- En ese momento Ulrich recordó la conversación que tuvo con Yumi y como ella avía aceptado su invitación.

- Nada no paso nada. Volvamos a Kadic, ya va a ser la hora del viaje al parque.

Entonces los 2 chicos llegaron a la academia y fueron directo a su habitación para recoger algunas cosas antes de irse al patio para esperar la llamada de Jim para decirles que aborden el autobús. Cuando llegaron encontraron a sus amigos sentados en la misma banca de siempre y notaron que Aelita y Jeremy estaban tomados de la mano, algo que, al perecer, nadie más avía notado.

- ¡Hey chicos!, por aquí- Los llamo Aelita sin soltar la mano que tenia agarrada a la de Jeremy.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Pregunto Yumi.

- Estaba buscando a Ulrich como por 10 minutos, lo conseguí en el bosque donde aviamos hablado ahí parado como piedra. No se despertó hasta que le grite y luego se cayo al piso así no mas como si alguien lo hubiese empujado, parecía que no se acordaba de nada- Dijo Odd entre risas.- Debían a verlo visto su cara cuando se despertó, parecía que avía visto un fantasma.

- Por cierto, ¿de que estaban hablando que desaparecieron de repente?- Pregunto Jeremy con algo de enojo.

Todos se miraron la cara una y otra vez, cuando Yumi estaba a punto de decir algo, se oyó una fuerte voz decir:

- Muy bien chavales, en fila todos por orden de tamaño del mismo grado.

- "Gracias Jim nos salvaste."- Pensó Yumi.- Hablaremos luego nos vemos.- Decía mientras se alejaba a su fila respectiva seguida de William.

- Yumi espera, ahhhh. Bueno, que alguno de ustedes me diga lo que estaban hablando.- Le dijo Jeremy a Ulrich y a Odd.

- Lo siento Einstein, Yumi nos prohibió revelar es información.- Dijo Odd a lo que Ulrich continuo- Así es amigo, lo lamento.

Aelita rio disimuladamente para que Jeremy no lo notara. Cuando finalmente les toco subir al bus, Ulrich y Odd, de alguna forma, consiguieron obligar a Jeremy a sentarse con Aelita. Pero ellos se sentaron algo lejos, lo que saco dudas en la cabeza de de Jeremy, pero no se le veía incomodo ni molesto por sentarse ahí, todo lo contrario. Es mas hasta parecía que agarraba la mano de Aelita con mas fuerza se sentaron Aelita en la ventana y Jeremy a su lado y así empezaron el viaje al parque.

- ¿No recuerdas haber ido a ningún parque durante tu infancia?- Pregunto Jeremy.

- No. Tal vez allá ido en alguna ocasión pero no recuerdo. Dijo Aelita con algo de tristeza.

- No estés triste por eso, los parques son muy divertidos, y si es tu primera vez te divertirás más que nunca.- Le dijo sonriéndole a lo que ella también sonrió. Y así siguieron hablando y riéndose el resto del viaje. Sus amigos, unos puestos más atrás, los miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Muy bien hasta ahora toda marcha según lo planeado.- Dijo Ulrich echando un vistazo hacia Jeremy

- Bien así podremos relajarnos el resto del viaje. Dijo Odd, justo en ese instante sintió que le tocaban el hombro y volteo.

- Hey Odd, ¿crees que le guste a Yumi?- Le pregunto Ulrich al lo que el asintió con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Aun lo dudas?- Le dijo con algo de molestia.- Venga, tu sabes que si y bastante.

- ¿Por qué lo aseguras tanto?- Pregunta el castaño.

- Prefieres orden alfabético o numérico.- Dijo sarcásticamente- Vamos tío, ustedes han pasado tantas cosas que si alguien mas las hubiera vivido dirían que esas dos personas son prácticamente una pareja de casados.

- ¿Tan obvio es?

- Si. Y por eso debes apresurarte a moverte, si no lo haces tal vez se canse de esperar. Y créeme cuando te digo que a William le encantaría eso.- Ulrich se quedo pensativo un momento.

POV de Ulrich

- Si eso es cierto, tengo mucho que hacer.- Entonces miro a Odd con una sonrisa placida y el me la devuelve.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- No, solamente pensaba.

- ¿En que?- Me pregunto muy curioso.

- En el baile de después del parque, el de la tarde.

- Uuuuuuuuu, tío. Vas a invitar a Yumi.

- Ya lo hice.

- Y… ¿Qué te dijo?- Me pregunto esta vez más curioso que antes, se le notaba en la cara.

- Que si iría conmigo.- En cuanto digo eso Odd salto como un resorte de su asiento y empezó a hacer un baile muy ridículo. Luego volvió a sentarse tras un regaño de parte de Jim de que los estudiantes deben permanecer sentados mientras el bus esta en movimiento.

**Me disculpo por tardar tanto, tuve un problema con mi computadora. Pero ya esta arreglada y no tendremos mas problemas (YAY). Nos leemos pronto Mr. Eragox se va. ¡PAZ!**


	3. El parque

A not so bad day

**Code Lyoko no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Thomas Romain, Tania Palumbo Canal J, France 3 y MoonScoop.**

Capitulo 3: El parque

En cuanto el autobús llego al parque, todos lo chicos salieron corriendo, como si hubiesen liberado a una manada de animales. A pesar de los gritos y regaños de parte de Jim y Herz todos los chicos de la escuela seguían igual de desesperados por entrar. Nuestro grupo espero a que el despelote pasar para poder entrar con tranquilidad.

- ¡Hombre, parecen animales!- Dijo Jeremy sumamente sorprendido por la conducta de sus compañeros.

- Relájate Einstein, es un parque de diversiones, todos estarán como locos por divertirse todo el día- Le dijo Odd con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraban en el parque.

- Aun así, me parece exagerada su actitud.- Replico Jeremy- La escuela no están mala.

- Si claro- Dijeron al unísono Odd, Ulrich y Yumi. Y tras una risa grupal, excepto de parte de Jeremy, siguieron con su entrada al parque.

Al entrar pudieron ver un gran parque, no por nada era el parque más grande la ciudad. Una enorme montaña rusa que la subida principal superaba con facilidad los 3 pisos de altura, una pista de karting tan grande que parecía un pista de carreras real, un casa embrujada que se veía tan temible que asustaría aun al mas rudo de todos, una pista gigante de carros chocones y cualquier cosa que haya en un parque de diversiones, pero dos veces mas grande. Los cinco chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el tamaño de semejante construcción.

-¡WOOOOW!- Fue lo único que los cinco chicos pudieron exclamar.

-Este es el paraíso- Exclamo Odd con un brillo en los ojos

Nadie dijo nada, aun estaban impactados por el tamaño delas atracciones. Saliendo del shock, Odd aplaudió muy fuertemente para despertar a todos.

-Ok, ¿A dónde vamos primero?- Dijo entusiasmado

- No se- respondió Ulrich- Quisiera ir a la casa del terror o a la montaña rusa.

-Yo preferiría la pista de karting- Dijo William

-Me gustaría ir a la montaña rusa- Dijo Aelita

-Yo también quiero ir a la montaña rusa y al karting- Contesto Yumi

- ¿Y tu Einstein? ¿A done quieres ir?- Le pregunto Odd al ver a s amigo que no decía nada.

-Realmente solo quisiera los autos chocones- Dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba algo de ¿pena? Al parecido a eso.

-Muy bien- tomo la palabra el rubio- por votación que da así: 1. Montaña rusa 2. Karting 3. La casa del terror- en cuanto dijo eso, Jeremy lo interrumpió

-Alto, solo Ulrico menciono la casa del terror ¿Por qué esta de tercero?- Dijo con un tono que denotaba que le daba miedo entrar en aquel lugar.

-Fácil, porque yo también quiero- Dijo y soltó una carcajada, mientras los demás intentaban no reírse-Aclarado ese punto, continuo. Por ultimo iremos a los autos chocones. Después veremos a donde mas vamos.

-Si es que queda tiempo- dijo Aelita

-Tenías que arruinar mi fantasía ¿verdad?- Dijo Odd después de lo cual todos rieron.

Después de eso, emprendieron el camino hacia su primera parada la montaña rusa mas grade y alta que jamás habían visto. La fila no era muy larga, debido a que muchos les daba miedo subir a semejante monstro. Y con razón ya que la subida principal superaba los tres pisos de altura, tenía giros bruscos y tirabuzones. Era toda, y lo recalco, TODA una BESTIA. Todos estaban entusiasmados, excepto Jeremy que se veía inseguro. Aelita noto eso le tomo la mano siguiendo con el plan y lo tranquilizo un poco. Yumi había visto de reojo lo sucedido y les hizo señas a los muchachos para que siguieran con el plan de Aelita. Cuando les toco subir, rápidamente Ulrich se sentó con Yumi y Odd con William, este ultimo no muy contento de que Ulrich estuviera con Yumi. Así que, obligatoriamente, Aelita se sentó con Jeremy y aun seguían tomados de la mano. Entonces el carrito empezó a avanzar.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Aelita

-Si…. Solo que este tipo de juegos nunca me han gustado mucho- decía con una voz temblorosa

-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Además, es mi primera vez en este tipo de juegos así que también estoy nerviosa.

-Bueno, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente entonces- dijo con un leve sonrojo, que Alita noto pero decidió fingir que no lo vio.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Aelita afianzando el agarre de sus manos, lo cual puso mas nervioso a Jeremy pero no nervios de miedo, si o mas bien, esa clase de nervios que dan cosquillas en el estomago. Si, le gustaba esa sensación.

Entonces empezó a moverse la atracción, con una subida de más d 30 metros de altura, dejando los primeros 2 vagones casi suspendidos en el aire. Entonces se suelta y caen por una pendiente de unos 75 grados, casi vertical y sigue toda la pista antes descrita. La mayoría se divertía a montón, excepto cierto chico genio que estaba mas pendiente del agarre entre su mano y el de cierta chica de pelo rosa a su lado. Y cada vez que pasaban por una parte muy fuerte de la montaña, agarraba con más firmeza la mano de su acompañante. Al bajar de la atracción, ellos seguían tomados de la mano, cosa que ni ella ni el se molestaron en deshacer.

-¡ESO ESTUVO BUENISIMO!- Grito Odd con un entusiasmo que casi no se notaba.- ¡QUIERO SUBIR OTRA VEZ!

-Ya nos dimos cuenta de que te gusto - Le dijo Yumi – Subiremos luego si da tiempo, ahora vamos a los Karting.

En eso el grupo entero de chicos y chicas, empezó a caminar hacia la siguiente atracción. Al llegar, estando, por supuesto, en la fila respectiva para la atracción, la cual era mas larga que la de la montaña rusa, debido a que más chicos querían subir ahí. Estando en la fila, a Ulrich se le ocurrió una idea que compartió con Odd. Luego de un gesto de aprobación de parte de su mejor amigo, le comunico la idea al resto del grupo.

-¡Hay chicos! Tengo una idea- Después de decir eso todos voltearon a ver cual era su idea- ¿Y si hacemos una apuesta en las carreras?

- Interesante… Continua- Dijo Yumi que se veía entusiasmada por la idea.

- Como sabemos, solo pueden entrar dos a conducir al mismo tiempo. Por ende, cuando corran los dos, el perdedor tendrá que hacer todo lo que el otro diga por el reto del día ¿hecho?

A todos les pareció una buena idea.- ¿Cómo elegiremos las parejas para la carrera?- Pregunto Aelita

-Vamos a hacerlo por un método llamado iguales- Dijo Odd a lo cual todos, menos Ulrich, mostraron cara de no entender nada.- Verán es muy sencillo: Yumi y Aelita son las únicas chicas así que ellas compiten juntas. Jeremy y yo somos los únicos rubios, por lo tanto, competimos nosotros. Y por descarte quedan William contra Ulrich en la última carrera. Lo mejor para el final.

Luego de que todos entendieran, se prepararon para cuando les tocara su turno. La pista consistía en: Desde la línea de salida/llegada, una recta de 10 metros hasta una curva suave a la izquierda, luego unos 5 metros hasta una sección en zic zac, con curvas de derecha a izquierda, las cuales estaban muy unidas una de otras. 5 curvas a la derech la izquierda. Luego seguía una larga recta de 20 metros que pasaba por una colina de 4 metros de altura para terminar con una curva cerrada a la derecha, una recta de 10 metros y otra curva cerrada a la derecha y una larga recta de 25 metros para ganar velocidad hasta la line de meta. Finalmente, llego el turno de nuestros Lyoko guerreros y se subieron Yumi en un kart verde como el de Yoshi, y Aelita en uno rosado morado como el de Toad.

-¿Lista para esto?- Pregunto Yumi

-Realmente, no. Pero si estoy muy emocionada

-Tranquila, cuando gane, no te pediré que hagas algo muy feo

-¿Cuándo ganes?- Dijo con sarcasmo- Ahora veras.- Dijo con decisión en la voz.

- En 3. 2. 1. YAAAAA- Grito el que controla el juego. Y así empezó la carrera. Al principio las dos iban muy parejas mientras encontraban el control del kartin. Yumi fue la primera por supuesto, pero cuando Aelita le agarro el ritmo, no se dejo vencer. Piso al acelerador a fondo y alcanzo a Yumi. Luego de estar muy cerrada la cerrera en la recta final, Aelita rebaso a Yumi en el último segundo, ganado así la carrera. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Aelita derrotar a Yumi. Cuando salieron de los kartings, Yumi felicito a Aelita de manera muy cordial. Luego la felicitaron los demás, pero o que mas sorprendió fue cuando Jeremy la felicito con un abrazo y diciéndole princesa. Luego que todos pasaron el shock de esa acción de parte de Jeremy, los siguientes en correr fueron Odd y Jeremy, ganando por una gran diferencia Odd. Y ahora venia la carrera mas esperada y las mas llena de emociones: Ulrico vs. William. Desde los hechos cuando por última vez que usaron el superordenador(1), estos ya no se tenían el odio de antes, hasta se podría decir que llegaron a ser amigos. Pero aun así, existía una rivalidad entre estos dos chicos, siempre luchando por superar al otro, sobre todo en lo respecto a conquistar a cierta chica japonesa del grupo.

- En sus marcas- Comenzó la cuenta el trabajador- Listos?... YAAA!

(1): Si no conocen los sucesos que llevaron a estos personajes a unirse más, les recomiendo ver Code Lyoko Evolution

No se ni cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Muchas cosas sucedieron. Cuando leo un fic y veo que no lo han actualizado en un año lo dejo de seguir ya que en el 99.9999% de los casos, no los continúan. Solo espero que haya habido lectores con más paciencia que yo en cuanto a esto. Lo voy a continuar, lo voy a terminar e intentare subi capítulos mensualmente. Si estas leyendo esto y estabas dese que comencé el fic, gracias, muchas gracias por esperar. Bueno, no me queda mas que decir si no que dejen Reviews y bueno, nos leemos pronto.

Mr. Eragox fuera ¡PAZ!


End file.
